If I were a block
by Arlequinn
Summary: Just a random story about me playing minecraft, fell free to leave a comment showing your opinion, just don't flame it, please, be nice. If I did own minecraft I wouldn't be writing freaking fics about it, I would be battleing Jeb on a bacon fight.


If you ever played minecraft, you know that spawn points are really bad sometimes… Like, c'mon! Spawning on top of a freaking tree isn't like the best thing in the world, because right from the start you get fall damage, and I think the food meter decrease faster in the start… Another thing, anyone else think that the time on the first day is faster? Like, on my very first day playing minecraft, I thought that everything was too long, did Notch or Jeb change something? I don't even know… 'Kay, enough rambling, let's get to the story: There was I on my tree-spawn-point, looking at the world generation and stuff, I didn't want to jump from that high so I started chopping the tree from up, guess who was there to greet me at the floor? No, it wasn't Herobrine because first of all he was removed… I think, it was a little pig! I like to destroy the spawn point and get a lot of materials there, then move to another location, so the pig didn't have a long life at all, after some minutes of wood getting and animal killing I started to head north, I know it was north because I got minimap mod, yes I'm a cheap cheater cause I got zombe fly mod, too many items and stuff, so I was heading north when I found a jungle biome, I kinda like jungles, almost all my houses are in jungle trees, they are just wooden platforms but whatever, I'm not the kind of player that spends half of his/her time building a house, I'm more practical… I wasn't wanting to live in a jungle that day so I crossed the biome and found a river, I thought "hey, it has been some time since I built a house near a river!" so I decided to find a good spot near the river, when I crossed for the 3rd time guess what I found, again, not Herobrine, a village! I play on the latest snapshot on single player so the village wouldn't just give me house and food, it would give me some items! So I stopped by the village, choose a house and stored my crap in there, put the crafting table, furnace and chest near the door (I choose that big house with nothing on it, creepy Squidwards, don't like interior decoration) and then put my bed near a wall, with a block of air between it and the wall, to me to put some decoration later. I started to walk through the small town and check all the house, there was no blacksmith but I had found some cocoa beans plants soon in that day so I planted then on a jungle three close by the town road, there was also a hole that lead into a cave system like, besides the road, literally… I ggot the crops from the city farms and replanted the seeds, went back to my house and stored it to future use, I had some cobble so I made myself some better tools and extra ones too, I decided to go down the cave system, you know, I never explore it all in one day, I explore a bit then go back for my house to smelt the stuff and make weapons or armor, for my luck there was some iron and coal by the entrance, also some zombies, so many that I thought that there was a dungeon nearby, but there wasn't, there was just more and more openings to other caves, I blocked some of them to future exploration and explored a bit more, I found some more iron and just when I was mining I saw a creeper, went to kill it but suddenly I heard some hissing from behind and another creeper exploded, making the one on my front also explode, I think Jeb made those things too smart… So, at least it was worth something, the first creeper explosion uncovered some iron and coal that was hidden on the wall of the cave, I decided that I had lost too much health and went to the surface, a spider attacked me just when I was with my head there but I killed it fast enough, I went home and slept the night out. By the morning I remembered my goal of making some bookshelves for decoration and enchanting so I went to find some sugar cane, I didn't go too far from the town because my sense of direction is terrible sometimes, I didn't find it and returned home, I thought that making a map would be useful cause that way I could go explore more further, but then remembered that I also needed sugar cane to make paper, and redstone, I didn't have both of then… I finally found some sugarcane by a river near my house, but it wasn't by the river side, it was by the side of a 1x1 block of water near the river, I facepalmed myself. I made a bucket with my iron and transported the one block of water to near my farm and planted the sugarcane there, it was just midday so I decided to continue exploring the cave system, I unblocked the branch near the creeper explosion and killed the skeletons that were there, went down a waterfall of water and almost fell on the lava, finally found some gold, I know it's useless but u can always make a clock, or golden blocks with it, at the roof of the lava pool I almost fell was some redstone, well at least I could make the compass in the map recipe. I dug some more until I had like six stacks of cobble on my inventory and then decided to come back to surface, how I had an iron sword now I killed all the mobs I found on the town when I reached it, I put all my stuff on the chest and slept the night out again, my plans for tomorrow are to make a compass and explore some more of that cave.


End file.
